The Making of Teddy Lupin
by rampanthurricanes
Summary: A Remus-Tonks fanfiction, set around the time of Mad Eye's death in Deathly Hallows, right before Bill and Fleur's wedding. They get married. Teddy is conceived. It's my first so be kind and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin was a nervous wreck, as he stood in the backyard of The Burrow, with Nymphadora Tonks at his side. She had knocked down Molly's favorite jar (again) and Molly had told him to take her out for a walk before she broke something else.

"I really didn't mean to knock it down, I'm so sorry. I don't know WHY I'm so clumsy. Born this way, I suppose. Took me ages to pass the stealth test in my auror exam, really.."

She went on but Remus could hardly absorb a word of what she was saying.

"Just do it, Moony_, come on_." He heard James's familiar voice in his head and looked over to where Tonks was walking beside him. The moonlight reflected off her bubblegum pink hair, making them look silvery as her mouth rapidly formed one word after another.

"Hey, so I've been wanting to ask you something." He cut her off.

"Really? What? Look, if it has anything to do with the fact that I confessed to liking you and then you told me you're a monster and whatnot then I'm telling you, I don't regret it. I still love you and if you'd only –"

"No, _listen_." He was desperate to get out all the words he'd been holding in for so long, "You drive me crazy. I mean it. I've never met _anyone_ as vibrant and talkative and clumsy as you. You're so _young_, I'm so much older and more boring and dull! I'm a monster, Nymphadora. I could hurt you really badly. I don't know how you stand me, but you do. And I love it. I love you. But I need you to understand that it's not right, there's hardly any chances of it working out and I - I can't risk it. I can't risk _you_.

"And you don't think it's worth the risk?"

"Nymphadora, I - I dont... I don't know." He gritted his teeth and balled his fists, involuntarily. This was even harder than his transformations. His breath caught as he felt the weight of her body against his. She was so, so excruciatingly close. Her lips curled into a sad smile. Suddenly, those lips were on his own. His arms were around her waist and he was kissing her back. The war, Harry, Voldemort, meant nothing to him in that moment. The world was in her lips and nothing was more important than the feel of her naked flesh beneath his-

"So" she had pulled back, "Still not worth it?"

He blinked and tried to clear his head, "Are you trying to seduce me into marrying you?" He said with a small smile.

"What if I am?"

"Well, in that case, you have me."

"What, no ring?" she said mockingly

"Oh, I - uh.. I'm sorr-"

She cut him off with a chuckle and kissed him lightly, "But you will get one, won't you?" she said as she pulled apart, an alarmed look on her face.

Warmth seemed to be spreading through his heart to the whole of his worn-out body. He placed both of his hands on either one of her cheeks, "I'll get you a hundred, if that's what you want."

The next day, when the seven potters and their respective companions were about to leave for Privet Drive, Remus formally proposed to Tonks with a silver ring embedded with kunzite stone, charmed to change colours to match her alternating appearances, which he felt was meant to go on her ring finger ever since the goblins had crafted it. Just as her hand was meant to be held in his, always.


	2. Chapter 2

Mad-eye's death hung heavily in the air. As dinner was done with, everyone began drifting off to their respective beds. Kingsley left immediately after dinner to resume his post as the muggle Prime Minister's guardian. Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all forced to go to bed by Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley too, after making several efforts to stay awake was coaxed into calling it a night. Soon, only Tonks, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley remained in the cozy living room of the burrow, which was now bathed in the dim yellow light, cast by the lamp that burned overhead.

Tonks could hear Mrs. Weasly snoring slightly, her head bowed with exhaustion. It was only her and Fleur now, unable to sleep as they waited anxiously for their better halves to return with Mad-Eye's lifeless body.

"Do you theenk zey'll find 'im?"

Fleur's tense, accented drawl drew Tonks out of her reverie. She tore her gaze from the Daily Prophet that lay abandoned on the floor. Her hair was now a dull shade of brown and her faced lined with worry. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat that had been bothering her ever since the news of Mad-Eye's death had been sprung upon them, and said in a constricted voice, "I hope so. He deserves at least a proper funeral."

"You were real close weeth 'im, weren't you?"

"He taught me everything I know. He was the best auror I ever knew."

She wiped a stray tear off her ashen face as they collapsed into silence again.

*CRACK*

There was a loud noise that could only be produced by an apparition, right outside the door. Mrs. Weasley jolted out of her slumber and joined the other two women as they rushed to the backyard. Sure enough, it was Bill and Remus.

The three women looked around them expectantly; there eyes searching for the familiar rugged form or Moody, but it was nowhere to be seen. Bill and Remus met their eyes and shook their heads slowly, their shoulders slumping.

"Oh, Bill!" Fleur cried and flung herself into his arms.

Mrs. Weasley eyed them with disdain mixed with relief at their return.

"Oh, no matter now. He was a brave soul. We'll all remember him just the same." She said, "Come on in, now. You too Remus – Tonks. Spend the night here, won't you?"

Tonks cast a furtive look in Lupin's direction and knew at once that he wouldn't want to stay.

"It's all right, Molly. I promised mum and dad I'd come see them. We'll spend the night there."

"All right, see you then. Be safe, Remus."

Tonks thought she glimpsed a sad smile on Molly's face before she and Remus disapparated, hand in hand, without a word to each other. In a second, they were planted on the soft ground, right at the edge of the muddy brown pond. She slipped, lost her balance, and groped fanatically for something solid. Just as she was about to fall, he caught her by the arm and pulled her close to his chest. His face inches from her own.

"I'm so glad you're all right." He said softly, his brown eyes still not meeting hers – never meeting hers.

She answered by planting her lips upon his, willing him to kiss her back. He tightened his grip upon her momentarily, before he pulled back.

"I – "

"Dora? Is that you?"

"Yeah mum, it's us."

Remus was cordial to her parents, as always. After a recounting of the nights events and some drowsy goodnights, Remus and Tonks found themselves in Tonks's former room. It was a burst of colour, with bright teal walls and electric blue curtains – very much in contrast with Remus' old room which had been dull and brown. She locked the door behind them and went into the washroom to wash up change into her night clothes. Remus changed into his own pajamas and got into bed.

He couldn't help but smile as she emerged from steaming bath area. She was dressed in her usual pink button down pyjamas, her wet, mid-length hair now a shade of pleasant rosy brown.

She gave him a puzzled smile in return and joined him on the bed, on his lap with her head facing his and her legs on either side.

"I could have lost you today." She said softly

He held her close. "I'm here." He whispered into her damp hair

"I love you"

"You shouldn't"

She pulled back and looked furious "Oh, but I do! And you can't do a thing about it! I suggest you bloody accept it and just say you love me back now that we're MARRIED. "

He threw his head back and laughed but stopped rather suddenly when he saw her furious expression. His own expression softened. He placed a warm hand on her cheek.

"I do. I love you. I just don't see how a girl like you could ever love a monster like me."

"Remus," she said, inching closer, "monsters don't kiss girls like me the way you do."

And just like that, his lips were on hers. She could feel his arousal through the thin material of his pajamas. His deft fingers were unbuttoning her bubblegum pink blouse, while hers were tangled up in his grey streaked hair. She dragged her lips across the rough edge of his jaw

"I love that goddamn stubble on you" she sighed as his lips moved from the hollow under her ear to her neck.

She tipped her head backwards and let him unbutton the rest of her shirt. His hands now moved freely along her arched back, causing goosebumps to erupt wherever his skin met hers. His lips moved down from her neck to the newly exposed skin. He was on top of her, his lips lingering around her navel. He pulled of her pajama bottoms easily and then helped her get off his own. Discreetly, he cast a muffliato spell in the general direction of her parents' room because he knew what was about to come next wouldn't be a silent affair.

He was a different person in bed. It was hard to believe that the man who was so reserved around other people, was the same one that was making her moan with pleasure. All their worries about the war faded momentarily in their minds as they moved, caught in the throes of passion.

After half an hour of lovemaking, they both collapsed, panting. Tonks looked over at Remus' flushed face and grinned. She leaned over, her hair falling in a curtain along the left side of his face and gave him a light, lingering kiss.

"I love you" she whispered

"And I love you" he whispered back before she buried her face in the crook of his neck and drifted off into blissful sleep in the comfort of his arms.

The next morning, Remus woke up with a smile on his face as he saw Tonks facing him, her mouth stretched into a sunny grin. But his smile instantly vanished as she let out a squeal of delight – "Remus! I'm pregnant!"


	3. Chapter 3

"No. No, that can't be I'm…I'm…"

"What- but, Remus, don't you get it? We're going to have a baby! I checked just this morning with the pregnancy test spell. I did it just about five times and it was positive every single time, isn't it great?"

Remus looked white as a sheet. Tonks couldn't understand why he didn't share her happiness. Something shifted in his expression and his thoughts became evident to her as he yelled them out.

"NO! No, this was _NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN_. Don't you _see_? I'm not supposed to have a spawn, I'm NOT SUPPOSED TO RUIN ANY MORE BLOODY LIVES THAN I ALREADY HAVE – I – URGH!" He swung his arm across their bedside table, causing the ornaments on it to smash at the impact of hitting the floor. If it wasn't for the muffliato spell he had cast last night, Tonks was sure her parents would be at their door right now.

"Remus, _stop_." She said calmly "Look at me. _Look at me_. Our baby is not going to be a monster. We don't even have evidence that part werewolf children exist! For all you know, it might get my metamorphosis genes! I just hope it doesn't get _all_ my genes – wouldn't want him to go around breaking all of grandma's precious little vases. And I do hope he gets those sexy, broody eyes from you." She nuzzled her face against his neck, softening her voice at the last sentence. He looked at her wistfully, the lines on his face deepening. He moved his hands up to cup her face into them- just as a whirlwind of memories flashed by his brain.

He was a little boy of 10, recently bitten by one of Fernir Greyback's lackeys as revenge for his father's mistake of provoking a werewolf. His parents tried everything – every so-called "cure" but nothing worked. He still remembered their expressions when their eyes met his – disgust, fear, pity.

He remembered the transformations, every full moon, and how they hurt. It was like superior entity was filling his body with pain, twisting his limbs, burning his heart. The talons piercing through his flesh, making him scream and writhe in agony.

He remembered Violet Rutherford, from when he was in his 6th year. How he had been crazy about her and how she had left him after a night of drunken frivolities – his first time – because he had confessed to being a lycanthrope.

He remembered having to hide the fact that he was a werewolf from his closest friends and how the members of the Order tried to mask their contorted expressions when they learnt that he was a beast.

He remembered everything that he had forgotten since he had let himself be sucked into a bubble of false security, filled with fantasies of his new life with Nyphadora.

"No." He pulled back, leapt off his bed and began putting on his robes and boots, "I can't have my child go through everything I went through. I can't."

He turned around to face Dora, "You have to abort it."

She stared back at him, her mouth slightly ajar, "How can you… Are you out of your mind? No way. You can't be serious – and _where do you think you're going_?"

A sob escaped her throat as he turned around and left, without a word.  
His heart was shattering in a million little pieces, as she watched him leave with hers in her eyes.

AN: Any Vampire Academy readers here? Yes, I just copied the last line of Golden Lily on here, eheh. Relatively short chapter but, um, hope you liked it. Reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
